The Pure Type
by legionoftacos
Summary: A year after the events of the Host Club, someone new steps into the spotlight. When Jason joins the Host Club, people are unsure of his role. However, things change pretty quickly. How is the Host Club going to deal with this new member?


Jason looked up at the long flight of stairs that awaited him. He knew that this was a rich school; his sister went to school here. But did there really have to be so many stairs?

Not that he was out of shape. He was in great physical condition. And although he didn't admit it, he was also pretty attractive. At least, that's what most girls thought. He was climbing all these stairs after school because he wanted to check out the Ouran Host Club for himself.

He did not really know what he would find there. All he had heard about was tales told by girls in his class. Jason was a freshman, and all the members of the Host Club were upper classman. However, his views on romance were different than any of the Host members. He wanted a lasting commitment, and to get to know someone. Jason never thought that he would get involved with the Host Club.

Or so he thought.

Jason finally reached the top of the stairwell, on the 4th floor. He walked over to the place where the Ouran High School Host Club was located. The sign next to the room said _Music Room #3._

A quick thought came to his mind as he approached the door. _If the Host Club is located in an abandoned music room, then why don't they put up a new sign? It would make much more sense…_

It was a pretty good question. As Jason opened the door to the music room, he was greeted by a faint smell of roses.

Back in the Host Club, things were calming down. The day was over for the Host Club, and they were packing up. Today, the theme had been business, with the Host Club in spiffy suits. Haruhi was not excited about the idea, but she still went with it. No one else really cared, as they were often in suits outside of school, when they were on traveling business with their parents. As usual, Kyoya had suggested the idea.

Haruhi Fujioka, even though she was in the club for almost two years, was still getting used to some things around her. She had never been to a kind of school like Ouran Academy. As she put up the business suit she had worn, she snuck a quick glance at the door. She had thought she heard a timid knock.

"Hey, _senpai_, did you hear something?" Haruhi had put down her suit and went over to her boyfriend, Tamaki Suou. Tamaki was the founder of the Host Club, and the most charming one of the group.

"No, I didn't hear anything. Why?"

Haruhi heard it again, a small knock on the door. Her curiosity won out, and she got up to answer the door. Behind it, a young freshman stood, with fair hair and powerful blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Honey asked. He had gone up to the door with Mori as usual.

"…Is this the Host Club?" the freshman asked.

Haruhi tried to respond, but suddenly a large motor shook the room. The sound of Renge Hoshakuji's laughter echoed throughout the room. The reason why the giant lift was there was a mystery to everyone. After all, it _was_ a music room.

"Honestly, how can you not know everyone in the school by now? We've been in this club for almost 2…" She suddenly stopped when she saw the student by the door. She sat there, stunned, because she recognized him.

"Jason!" she screamed. She flew off the pedestal and into him with a sudden hug. Jason wasn't surprised. However, the rest of the Host Club was in quite a state of confusion.

"Who… exactly… are you?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Well…" he started. Renge interrupted him with her own introduction.

"This is Jason. He's my younger brother."

"WHAT!?" the host club exclaimed. All of the Host Club wore expressions of shock on their faces, except for Kyoya, who probably knew it anyway.

"Yes! He's a year younger than me."

Honey turned to face Kyoya.

"Did you know about this, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked.

"Well, of course. I do background checks on all of the Host Club members."

_There's the Shadow King for you_, Haruhi thought.

"So, are you going to join the Host Club?" Renge asked. Jason stood there, with a look of confusion on his face. THIS was the Host Club? It didn't seem at all like what he thought it would be. He tried to respond, but Tamaki interrupted him.

"Everyone, over here! I'm calling a group meeting!"

The Host Club whispered a hushed conversation without Jason's knowledge. They were debating about whether or not to ask him to join. It lasted for about 5 minutes before they turned back to Jason. By this time, he had become incredibly confused.

"Jason," Kyoya stated, "it would be a pleasure to the Host Club if you joined us."

Jason didn't know what to do. He hadn't come up here with plans about joining the Host Club. But his sister seemed pretty happy with the arrangement. Also, Jason knew that being a club member couldn't hurt him. But he still wasn't too sure about the club.

_Well, it can't hurt me,_ Jason thought, and then he gave his answer.

"Sure. I'll join the Host Club."


End file.
